Trois
by MrBloodline
Summary: Recueil d'OS. 3 couples complètement improbable à chaque chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Un énorme délire que je me suis tapé ici. Comme vous l'aurez sans doutes compris, cet OS parlera de trois couples complètement improbable et complètement fou. Je ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire ça, mais bon sang, je regrette vraiment rien ! XD même si c'est un gros délire. ^^ bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça plaira. ^^_

**Rating :** _M._

**Disclaimer :**_ Glee appartient à RIB et la FOX … malheureusement. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes..._

_**.**_

C'était réel. Elle partait vraiment. Et il ne le reverrait sûrement plus jamais. Et ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

Après tout, ils avaient pas mal de point commun : une certaine différence qui faisait qu'on les mettais souvent de côté, peu de chance en amour, beaucoup d'ambition … et ils s'entendaient bien. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la voir partir loin lui ferait autant de mal.

« Mercedes ... »

La diva black se retourna, un peu surprise.

« Artie ? Sa va pas ? », demanda-t-elle.

Que pouvais-il répondre à cela ? Qu'il venait de se rendre compte que voir partir Mercedes à Los Angeles lui faisait un mal de chien et qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle comptait plus que comme une amie pour lui ?en d'autre terme, lui dire la vérité ? Non, c'était impensable. Mercedes ne l'aimait pas.

Aucune fille n'aimait Artie de toute façon.

« Artie, dit quelque chose … », insista Mercedes.

« T'en va pas ... »

La diva resta bouche bée, pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Pardon ? »

« T'en va pas ... », répéta Artie. « Ne part pas … s'il-te-plaît ... »

L'incompréhension pouvait clairement se lire sur le visage de Mercedes. Artie était pourtant parfaitement au courant qu'elle partirait pour L.A une fois son diplôme en poche. Alors pourquoi lui disait-il une telle chose alors qu'elle était sur le point de prendre son avion ?

« Je suis un abruti », reprit Artie. « Pendant 3 ans, je t'ai côtoyé sans me rendre compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Et maintenant que t'es sur le point de partir … je me rend compte ... »

Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher les mots exact, avant de reprendre :

« Je me rend compte que si tu part, je perd une des rares personnes qui tienne réellement à moi … j'y avais jamais réfléchie avant, mas maintenant je croit bien que je t'aime, Mercedes ... »

Dire que Mercedes était surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Elle fixait le brun avec de grand yeux rond, incapable de prononcer un mot. Ce que venait de dire Artie était beau. Et sincère.

Finalement, l'annonce de sol vol la ramena sur terre. Elle se contenta d'attraper un stylo dans sa poche, avant d'attraper le bras d'Artie et de noter quelques chose sur sa main. Celui-ci se laissa faire, et ne put que la regarder partir sans rien pouvoir faire une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Ce en fut que lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui que Artie prit la peine de lire le message de Mercedes :

_« Appelle-moi demain. Merci pour tout Artie. »_

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres du brun. Peut-être qu'après tout, il ne l'avait pas complètement perdu.

* * *

« J'aime quand tu gémit comme ça ... »

La grande brune était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, tant les doigts de la blonde avait un effet dévastateur sur elle.

« La petite va se réveiller ... » réussit-elle finalement à dire entre deux gémissements.

« Mais non », répliqua la grande blonde, continuant à caresser l'intimé de sa partenaire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire un peu plus gémir celle-ci.

La blonde accéléra ses va et viens, tandis que la brune sentait l'orgasme arrivé.

« Holly, je vais venir ... »

La blonde, satisfaite, approcha son visage ce celui-ci de son amante.

« Alors joui pour moi ma Shelby. », murmura-t-elle.

Shelby se mordit les lèvres, se retenant comme elle pouvait se crier son plaisir, tandis que l'orgasme venait finalement de la faucher. Les deux femmes s'écroulèrent l'une sur l'autre complètement nue.

« Tu vois ... », marmonna Holly. « Beth dort encore comme un petit ange. »

« Tant mieux ... », murmura Shelby, soulagé.

Sur ce, la brune s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amante.

Oh oui, Shelby en avait conscience : Holly était vraiment une femme incroyable.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, William Schuester s'abandonner à son « activité du soir ».

Depuis quelques mois, il échangeait pas mal de message avec son ancien rival, Carl Howell. Celui-ci avait obtenu son numéro on ne sait comment et avait tenu à s'expliquer avec Will. Depuis, les tensions entre ces deux là s'étaient complètement envolés, au point qu'ils étaient maintenant de très bons amis.

**De Carl (22h 11) : **Fait chier …

Intrigué, Will répondit aussitôt.

**De Will ( 22h 12) : **Que ce passe-t-il ?

**De Carl (22h 15) : **Ma conquête du soir m'a laissé en plan.

**De Will (22h 17) : **Pas de chance ...

**De Carl (22h 20) :** Dit moi, tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

**De Will (22h 22) : **Ça dépend … qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

**De Carl (22h 25) : **Juste répondre à une petite question. Elle mesure combien ta queue ?

A cet instant, Will crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. A quoi Carl jouait ? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague ? Et surtout, devait-il effacer ce message tout de suite, sous peine que Emma le lise un jour ?

Will ne savait pas quoi faire, et surtout il était face à un dilemme : prendre le risque de tenter une expérience inconnu jusque là et peut-être découvrir un nouveau plaisir ou tout simplement couper tout les ponts avec Carl. Dilemme compliqué, qui faisait rage dans son cerveau, comme dans les dessins animés. Puck étant le diable et Brittany l'ange.

« Allez M'sieur, c'est que des messages ! Votre p'tite rousse n'en saura rien ! »

« C'est mal M'sieur. En plus, vous n'êtes même pas gay. »

« L'écoutez pas ! Faite vous plaisir pour une fois ! »

« Mais .. et Mademoiselle Philsbury ? »

« Elle n'en saura rien bordel. Faites le ! Vous voulez mourir coincé ou quoi ?! »

Finalement, William prit sa décision. Après tout, c'était vrai : ce n'était que des messages. Rien de bien méchant, n'est-ce pas ? »

**De William ( 22h 31) :** 21 cm. Et la tienne ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu cet énorme délire jusqu'au bout ! En espérant que ça vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, même pour dire que c'était de la merde, après tout une review c'est aussi fait pour ça ! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Je pense que je vais me faire des ennemis, dont un en particulier... lol. Mais bref, j'apporte une petite suite à cette fiction. Après tout, il y a des tas de couples complètement improbables, alors autant en profiter. ;) ce sera ainsi à chaque fois je pense. Un couple hétéro, un lesbien et un gay. Bref, j'espère que cette petit suite va vous satisfaire._

**Rating :** _C'est toujours du M._

**Disclaimer :**_ Glee appartient toujours à RM et ses collaborateurs. _

_**.**_

Le professeur ne savait vraiment pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées ici. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Quinn avait été là pour lui, et qu'il n'avait pas su lui résister.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent ainsi : un David Matinez faisant tendrement l'amour à une Quinn Fabray des plus sauvage.

Oh bien sûr, il savait que ce qu'ils faisait avec elle aurait peut-être des conséquences catastrophiques, mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait.

Leur corps fusionnaient parfaitement, s'abandonnant à un plaisir charnel peut-être malsain, mais tellement bon.

Qui pourrait leur faire des reproches après tout ? Personne n'était obligé de savoir.

Vraiment personne.

« Prend moi plus fort ... »

David s'exécuta, n'ayant nullement besoin de se faire prier pour accepter. Il accéléra ses va et viens, faisant gémir son amante de plus en plus fort. L'orgasme ne tarda à venir, et l'hispanique s'écroula sur sa partenaire, à bout de souffle.

« Mon dieu, c'était incroyable ... », murmura la blonde.

« Tu es consciente que personne ne doit savoir ? Je n'ai pas honte de ce que nous avons faits, mais nous pouvons avoir de gros ennuis ... »

« Bien sûr. Je ne dirait rien, ne t'en fait pas. »

L'hispanique sourit, avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de lèvres de son amante.

* * *

Il était environ 22h quand Tina sonna chez son amie. Celle-ci vint aussitôt lui ouvrir, plus resplendissante que jamais.

« Salut », fit l'asiatique. « Tu est magnifique. »

« Merci » répondit Santana en rougissant un peu. « Tu rentre ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé de l'hispanique, qui avait choisie préalablement leur programme de la soirée.

« Love Actually ? Sérieusement San' ? »

« Bah quoi ? C'est mignon. En plus, je sait que tu l'adore. »

L'asiatique ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touchée que Santana la connaisse si bien. Une fois le film démarré, les deux se collèrent l'une à l'autre. Tina appréciait ce contact. Santana avait un certain pouvoir sur elle : celui de la faire se sentir bien en toute circonstance.

« C'est mignon ... », s'extasia-t-elle devant une scène particulièrement romantique.

« Aucun mec n'a les couilles de faire ça en vrai ... », marmonna Santana.

« Tu le ferai toi peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr. Si la personne en vaut le coup. Pour toi, je le ferait. »

L'asiatique rougit, touchée par ces paroles.

« T'es trop mignonne ... », s'extasia-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

L'hispanique passa un bras par dessus son épaule, et l'attira dans un énorme câlin.

« T'es ma petite chérie à moi », déclara-t-elle. « N'oublie jamais ça, ok ? »

Tina acquiesça, s'estimant chanceuse d'avoir une personne comme Santana dans sa vie.

* * *

Lorsque Sebastian se réveilla, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Ses ébats de la nuit dernière avec ce beau brun lui revirent doucement en tête.

« Hey .. »

Il secoua vivement Jesse pour le réveiller. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer Sebastian.

« On est chez toi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Ouais », répondit Sebastian. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir s'il faut que je te virer à coup de pied au cul ou si c'est moi qui doit m'en aller. Deuxième option, c'est dommage. »

Sur ce, l'ancienne star des Vocal Adrenaline se leva, et se rhabilla rapidement, sous le regard attentif se Sebastian.

« T'a fini de mater mon cul ? »

« C'est pas ma faute si la vue me plaît ... »

Jesse ignora royalement cette dernière remarque, et s'avança et tourna les talons, prêt à partir.

« A la prochaine », railla Sebastian.

« J'crois pas nan », répliqua Jesse, avant de sortir.

Même le grand Sebastian Smythe pouvait se faire jeter si il trouvait plus vicieux que lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Je vais finir par me faire tuer a force d'écrire cette fiction lol. Je précise que je tire les couples au hasard, et que j'improvise ensuite l'histoire. Alors inutile de s'énerver si certains couples sont réellement bizarres. Bref, plus jamais de Santana/Tina, promis. J'ai compris le message. Curieusement, le Quinn/Martinez a plu à certain … peut-être que je vais envisager d'écrire dessus. Tout comme sur le Shelby/Holly. Bref, en attendant, voici le troisième chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaira. :)_

_**.**_

Sam sursauta légèrement en entendant sa compagne débarquer comme une furie.

« Du nerf Blondinette ! », cria celle-ci. « On va courir un peu, ça va faire du bien à ta graisse. »

Sam ne protesta même pas, puisqu'il savait très bien que Sue ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Et il ne voulait pas tenir tête a quelqu'un ayant été formé par la CIA. C'est donc sans dire un mot qu'ils partirent courir dehors.

La scène était en effet assez comique : Sue, très largement devant, balançait des tas d'insultes à son compagnon sous l'œil des passant, hilares.

« MAIS BOUGE TON CUL BORDEL ! T'ES UNE VERITABLE LARVE MA PAROLE ! MÊME PORCELAINE POURRAIT FINIR CE PARCOURS ! ET C'EST PAS UN SOPORTIF DE HAUT NIVEAU, CA TU PEUT ME CROIRE ! »

Le blond était à bout de souffle. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Sylvester et lui courraient sans même faire la moindre petite pause. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fichait avec elle. Surtout les jours comme celui-ci.

Finalement, miracle, la coach tyrannique accorda tout de même un petit peu de répit à ce pauvre Sam.

« C'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment minable », marmonna-t-elle après qu'ils se soient assis sur un banc pour souffler un peu.

« Désolé. Moi, j'ai pas été formé à la CIA, contrairement à certaines personnes ... », répliqua le blond, irrité.

Sue ricana, pas le moins du monde piquée au vif.

« Sam, Sam, Sam … toi, à la CIA ? Je préfère ne même pas y pensé. Tes jolies fesses ne seraient plus jamais les même après ça. Ironiquement, c'est certainement la plus belle partie de ton corps, alors gâche pas tout. »

Décidément, cette femme était capable de lancer des vacheries n'importe où et n'importe quand. Mais Sam ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, c'était un peu sa manière de lui prouver son affection, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, la petite pause est finie, espèce de vermine. Allez, bouge tes fesses ! »

Sam s'exécuta, priant silencieusement pour que son calvaire prenne bientôt fin.

* * *

Deux blonde vivant ensembles ? Cela peut donner quelque chose d'assez incroyable. Il n'y a qu'a voir nos deux compagne dans leur vie quotidienne.

« Brittany ? »

Celle-ci reconnut aussitôt la voix de sa petite amie, tout juste rentrée du boulot.

« Quinnie ! », cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de l'autre blonde. « Tu m'a manquée ! »

« Je ne me suis absenté que quelques heures ma puce », répliqua gentiment Quinn avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je sais », fit celle-ci quand ses lèvres furent libérées. « Mais tu m'a manquée quand même. »

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sa petite amie était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu à fait pendant mon absence ? », reprit-elle.

« Et ben, tout à l'heure la concierge passait l'aspirateur dans les escaliers, mais le problème, c'est que les petits lutins qui vivent dans fondations n'aiment pas le bruits de l'aspirateur. Alors j'ai débranchée l'aspirateur et j'ai criée : SABOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE ! »

A nouveau, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle détestait la concierge de toute façon, alors elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Brittanay. Après tout, qui pouvait en on vouloir à cette adorable petite boule de gentillesse ? A moins de ne pas avoir de cœur, c'était impossible.

« Et cette fois-ci, elle t'a encore hurlée des insultes en allemand ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Nan, elle n'a pas vue que c'était moi », répondit Brittany. « Lord Tubbington m'avait dire que la voix était libre, alors j'ai pu agir tranquillement. Comme 007. Un 007 avec une perruque blonde et un vagin à la place du truc pour faire pipi qu'on les garçons. Beurk ... »

« Puisqu'on parle de Lord Tubbington, il est-où ? », reprit Quinn, qui avec le temps avait prit de félin en affection.

« Sur le canapé en train de faire dodo. Il fait un jolie rêve. Un jolie rêve où y' plein de cannabis et de jolies filles dedans. »

Certes, les paroles de Brittany pouvaient parfois se révélées très étranges. Mais pour rien au monde Quinn ne voudrait avoir une autre petite amie. La blonde était un vrai petit rayon de soleil qui illuminer chaque jour de ses journées, et les choses étaient très bien ainsi.

* * *

Une rencontre.

Une discussion.

Une discussion devenant rapidement un flirt.

Un flirt devant rapidement beaucoup plus.

Un « beaucoup plus » qui au final n'avait rien apportée au deux jeunes hommes.

Beaucoup d'alcool.

Trop d'alcool.

Une connerie.

Une connerie que Finn regretta aussitôt le lendemain, tandis que ses ébats avec Mike lui revenaient doucement en tête.

Comment avaient-ils pu se mettre dans une telle merde ?

« Tu regrette ? », demanda Finn à l'asiatique.

Celui-ci resta d'abord silencieux, ce qui inquiéta un peu le quater back qui s'apprêtait à le voir exploser de colère d'un instant à l'autre. Mais finalement, Mike se contenta de répondre :

« Ouais. Je regrette. »

Finn compris aussitôt que cet incident ne devait plus jamais être évoqué. Mike tenait beaucoup à sa petite amie, et le quater back respectait complètement cela.

Alors les deux feraient comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Absolument rien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Quatrième chapitre ! Et je suis toujours en vie, miracle ! xD bref, j'ai eu de la chance avec mon tirage au sort cette fois ci, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_**.**_

« SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

ce cri était en général mauvais signe pour l'ancien Warbler. Surtout quand il était suivis d'une Rachel Berry absolument hors d'elle entrant comme une furie dans la pièce.

«Ils ont détestés ! », cria-t-elle en tendant un journal à son mari. « Regarde ! »

avec un long soupir, Sebastian prit le journal et parcouru rapidement l'article. Et comme d'habitude, Rachel faisait dans le dramatique. Certes, une ou deux critique un peu sévères, mais le reste était globalement très positif.

« Tu t'énerve vraiment pour rien », dit-il, un peu amusé.

« Je suis très calme ! », protesta Rachel. « C'est toi qui ne prend jamais les choses au sérieux ! »

« Pardon ?! », répliqua Sebastian, piqué au vif. « En attendant, je ne m'énerve jamais pour rien, MOI ! T'es la reine du drame Rachel, c'est vraiment lourd à force ! »

« Arrête de me crier dessus ! »

« C'est toi qui à commencé ! Moi j'étais parfaitement calme avant que tu débarque comme une taré sortant d'un asile ! »

Et c'est ainsi que la dispute dura un bon moment. A tel point que la raison principale de la dispute fut complètement oubliée …

« Moi je dit rien quand tes pères se ramènent à l'improviste ! »

« LAISSE MES PAPAS EN DEHORS DE CETTE HISTOIRE ! JE T'INDERDIT DE PARLER DE MES PAPAS, TU ENTENDS ?! »

Bref, un couple normal. Et un couple normal finit toujours par se réconcilier, n'est-ce pas ?

« Désolée … c'est vrai que je suis un peu trop dramatique .. »

« Nan. C'est moi. J'adore tes papas et j'aurais pas du aborder ce sujet. Excuse-moi. »

Et puis, il y a l'après réconciliation … si vous voyez de quoi je parle ...

* * *

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Sugar. Rory était parti depuis presque deux mois maintenant. Et peut-être bien pour toujours. Tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant, c'était son argent et ses amis du Glee Club, presque tous en couple (son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée).

« Sugar ? »

La rousse se retourna et lança un petit sourire à Marley.

« Pourquoi tu pleure ? », demanda la brune d'une voix douce.

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas important ... », répondit la rousse.

Mais Marley n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber aussi facilement.

« Dit moi ce qui se passe ... », insista-t-elle.

Sugar poussa un long soupir, avant de répondre :

« Mon petit-ami me manque beaucoup. Il est irlandais, et il a du repartir dans son pays d'origine parce que son visa n'a pas été renouvelé. »

« Oh ... »

la brune fixa Sugar d'un air compatissant.

« Désolée ... », dit-elle. « Les histoires, c'est pas facile. J'en sait quelque chose ... »

« Pourtant t'es une jolie fille », fit remarquer Sugar.

Marley rougit devant se compliment.

« C'est pas vrai », dit-elle. « Enfin, je sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est toujours les filles qui me disent que je suis jolie. Jamais les garçon. Enfin, c'est pas très important. Tu sait, quand on est pauvre comme moi, ça aide pas pour les histoires d'amour ... »

« Tu croit qu'en étant millionnaire, c'est plus simple ? », répliqua Sugar. « Les gens s'intéressent qu'a mon fric. Enfin, sauf Rory. Lui, c'était vraiment un mec en or. »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire. »

les deux restèrent silencieuse un long moment. Un silence confortable, et assez réconfortant pour Sugar qui appréciait la présence de la brune.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante avec ta mère », dit-elle finalement.

« C'est déjà oublier », la rassura Marley avec un petit sourire. « Mais ne recommence plus jamais. »

« Promis. »

les deux se sourirent gentiment, jusqu'à ce que Sugar propose :

« Tu veux prendre une glace ? Je t'invite. »

« Pourquoi pas ? », répondit Marley. « C'est gentil de ta part. Merci. »

« C'est moi qui te remercie. T'a fait plus pour moi en quelques minutes que certaines personne en une vie. Alors une glace, c'est pas grand chose. »

Les deux partirent ensuite prendre les fameuse glaces.

* * *

« Change de chaîne. »

« Non. J'aime bien cette émission. »

« C'est naaaaaaaaaze. »

Dave poussa un long soupir. C'était toujours la même chose quand il regardait la télé avec Jesse. Et il savait déjà très bien comment cela allait finir.

« On regarde ça, et puis c'est tout », déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Comme tu voudras ... », marmonna Jesse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Dave lui jeta un regard interrogateur, surpris de le voir abandonner aussi rapidement.

« Bah quoi ? », reprit l'ancienne star des vocals adrenaline. « J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi à chaque fois qu'on regarde la télé, alors je prend sur moi. »

« Je crois que depuis qu'on est ensembles, c'est la première fois que tu dit un truc pareil ... », fit remarquer Dave.

« Faut savoir évoluer dans la vie ... »

Soudain, Dave compris enfin.

« Le concours de danse n'est pas diffusé ce soir, c'est ça hein ? »

Le regard noir de Jesse répondit à sa place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Et encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si j'ai pas vraiment eu de chance au tirage au sort cette fois-ci lol._

_**.**_

Jesse regardait avec attention son épouse qui faisait un peu de ménage son côté. Celle-ci sentait parfaitement le regard insistant du brun sur elle (enfin plutôt sur son derrière), mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« C'est marrant, mais même te voir faire un truc aussi banal est excitant », finit par lâcher Jesse d'un ton faussement innocent.

« T'es bien un mec toi ... », soupira Quinn, amusée. « Des fois je me demande vraiment si tu regarde autre chose que mes fesses. »

« Bien sur. Je regarde ta poitrine, aussi. »

Bien sûr, Jesse n'était pas sérieux. Mais embêter son épouse était une de ses activité favorite. Celle-ci se retourna, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Jesse St James, vous êtes l'homme plus détestable qui soit », déclara-t-elle.

« Quinn Fabray St James, est-ce nécessaire de vous rappelez que vous êtes mon épouse ? », répliqua le brun avec un grand sourire.

Quinn soupira longuement, avant de retournée à son ménage. Les deux restèrent silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Jesse finisse par dire :

« Tes yeux. »

« Pardon ? », fit Quinn,ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tes yeux. T'a de beaux yeux. Ça veut dire que non, je ne regarde pas que tes fesses et tes seins. »

La blonde lui lança un petit sourire, sans rien ajouter d'autre. De toute manière, ils n'avaient jamais eut besoin de mots pour se comprendre depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

* * *

« Hey les filles, vous êtes chaude ou quoi ?! »

Mercedes soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris d'accepter de venir à la fête entres filles de Santana ? Elle savait pourtant parfaitement qu'elle s'ennuierait à mourir. Santana ne cessée de bécoter sa petite amie, et Rachel et Quinn avaient disparue depuis quelques minutes. Sans doutes pour en faire autant, mais avec plus d'intimité. Il ne restait donc que Mercedes et Tina, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyait également.

« On se casse ? », proposa la black.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai attendue toute la soirée que tu me demande ça ... », répondit l'asiatique, visiblement soulagée.

« Génial ! Hey Santana! Moi et Tina on s'casse ! »

« Super ! Comme ça on sera plus obligées d'attendre ! », cria l'hispanique.

Mercedes et Tina sortirent donc de la maison de la latino et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de l'asiatique.

« J'en ai marre ... », murmura celle-ci.

« Marre de quoi ? », demanda Mercedes.

« D'être toujours mise à l'écart. C'est dur, tu sait … Tout le monde n'en a que pour Rachel dans ce fichu club. »

Mercedes ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'asiatique. Il était vrai que même au Glee Club, censé être un endroit où tout le monde pouvait exprimé son talent, il y avait clairement du favoritisme de la part de Shuester. Ce dernier ne refusait jamais rien à Rachel, et c'était réellement injuste.

« Je la déteste aussi Tina ... », dit-elle. « Mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, tu a Mike. Et enfin, tu sait que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis toujours de ton côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je sait ... », répondit l'asiatique avec un petit sourire. « Moi aussi, je serais toujours là pour toi. Pas comme Kurt … »

« N'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent, d'accord ? »

Mercedes avait encore du mal digérer le fait que Kurt soit désormais complètement rangé du côté de Rachel, et elle en voulait terriblement à celle-ci de lui avoir voler son meilleur ami. Comme si le fait d'obtenir tout les solos ne lui suffisait pas, la brune devait également gâchée la vie des autres.

« Un jour, nous aussi ont brillera », reprit Tina. « Si il y a une putain de justice dans ce monde de merde, on brillera aussi Mercedes. »

Mercdes hocha vivement la tête. Oui, un jour aussi, elles auraient la chance d'être enfin reconnue.

* * *

« On peux parler ? »

Rory regarda Finn, avant de répondre :

« Il faut que j'aille en cours. Désolé. »

Il tourna les talons, mais le brun le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

« Tu m'évite, j'en était sûr ... », déclara-t-il.

« Je t'évite pas ! », répliqua l'irlandais, agacé. « Et je croyais qu'on étaient d'accord pour ne plus jamais en parler ! »

Finn devint soudain tout blanc.

« C'était un secret ? », demanda-t-il timidement.

Le coeur de Rory manqua un battement. Non … Finn n'avait quand même pas osé ? Il n'était tout de même pas stupide à ce point …

« Finn … me dit pas que tu l'a raconté à quelqu'un ... »

« Bah si ... », répondit le quater back, gêné. « Mais pas a beaucoup de monde ! », ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Oh mon Dieu, je veux mourir ... », gémit l'irlandais en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« On s'est juste masturber ensemble dans un jacuzzi Rory … c'est pas si grave, ça fait pas de nous des gays ... »

L'irlandais le fusilla du regard. Après l'incident avec Kurt, il était quand même gonflé de dire ce genre de truc !

« Vraiment ? », dit-il.

« Bah ouais. Tu n'a jamais eu envie de coucher avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Finn.

« Bah non », répondit honnêtement l'irlandais.

« Et tu n'est pas non plus amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! J'aime que les filles. »

« Alors c'est cool. Y'a rien de gay, t'inquiète pas. »

Rory fut un peu soulagée. Après tout, il aurait du s'en douter. Surtout que lui et Finn s'étaient chacun occupés de son propre membre. Alors rien de gay.

Absolument rien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Bon, cette fois-ci, je suis plutôt chanceux sur le tirage au sort, lol. Bref, merci à ceux qui suivent ce grand délire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)_

**.**

« Cette place est libre ? »

Tina leva la tête de café pour voir un peu mieux le garçon qui venait de l'aborder.

« Oui, fait comme chez toi », répondit-t-elle.

Le garçon s'exécuta avec un grand sourire, avant de reprendre :

« Excuse moi, mais on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

« Si. », répondit l'asiatique. « T'es de la Dalton Academy, pas vrai ? Je me rappelle t'avoir vu au communales et aux régionales il y a deux ans. »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit encore plus devant cette réponse.

« Mais oui ! », s'exclama-t-il. « New Directions, c'est ça, hein ? »

« Ouaip ! », répondit l'asiatique, assez fière.

« Je m'appelle Nick. Ravi de te rencontré. »

« Moi, c'est Tina. Je suis célibataire, si t'es intéressé. »

Nick ricana, un peu surpris par la proposition de l'asiatique.

« Huuum, peut-être qu'on pourrait d'abord faire plus ample connaissance ? Je suis pas du genre à sauter sur n'importe quelle fille quand même. »

« Bonne réponse », approuva Tina. « Si t'avais répondu autre chose, je t'aurais dit de dégager sur le champs. »

« Je voit .. méfiante, hein ? »

« On est jamais trop prudent. »

« En effet. »

un long silence s'installa entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que Nick reprenne :

« Je peux t'offrir un café, alors ? »

* * *

Quinn avait l'habitude de sortir la dernière de la douche après l'entrainement des cheerleaders. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Santana était encore là, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En général, la latino partait en même temps que Brittany. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en fut rien. Et rapidement, les deux furent toutes les deux seules dans les vestiaires.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Santana venait de lui poser cette question naturellement, comme si de rien n'était. Et surtout, d'un ton étrangement aimable.

« Oui, ça va », répondit Quinn en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. « Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« On se parle plus beaucoup ces temps-ci », répondit Santana, en imitant son amie. « Enfaite, depuis cette petite bagarre à la rentrée, on s'adresse à peine la parole. »

« Tu l'a bien voulu en même temps, non ? »

Santana fronça les sourcils, troublée. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le plein contrôle sur la situation, et c'était exactement ce qui ce passait.

« J'aimerais qu'on oublie tout ça », reprit-elle calmement.

« Ah , oui ? Et pourquoi ? », demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcils.

« Parce que j'ai agit comme un salope. »

Quinn resta bouche-bée. Stupéfaite. Était-ce bien Santana qui était presque entrain de lui faire des excuses ? Venant de sa part, c'était absolument stupéfiant !

« Je t'ai pas soutenue quand t'étais enceinte, parce que comme tu n'étais plus dans l'équipe, c'était moi la capitaine. Et j'ai été dégueulasse de faire ça. »

« Santana … tu commence vraiment à me faire peur, là ... »

La latina, pas habituée à présenter des excuses en général, poursuivit un peu maladroitement :

« Je suis désolée. Je t'aime beaucoup, Quinn. Vraiment. Alors voilà, si tu refuse mes excuses, je comprendrais. »

La blonde ne répondit rien et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, malgré le fait que les deux soient nues sous leurs serviettes.

« T'es déjà pardonnée depuis longtemps, idiote. »

* * *

Noah Puckerman avait l'habitude de ''tenter des expériences'', comme il aimait si bien le dire lui-même. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était vraiment pas déçu.

« Alors Smythe, on la ramène moins avec une queue dans la bouche, hein ? », railla-t-il à l'adresse de Sebastian.

Ce dernier abandonna le sexe de Puck quelque instants pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu serais même pas capable de me faire crier. », affirma-t-il avec son grand sourire.

« Tu veux parier ? », répliqua aussitôt Puckerman.

« Non. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Démerde toi tout seul maintenant. »

« Enfoiré ! Une pipe, ça compte pas ! »

Le Warbler fit mine de ne rien entendre, et laissa Puckerman en plan avec une érection plus que voyante dans son pantalon. Si ce dernier le désirait vraiment, il viendrait le supplier à genoux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Encore une fois, je suis relativement chanceux sur mon tirage au sort. Ouf ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :) Certain aurons remarqués que je ne m'appelle plus MrBloodline désormais. ^^_

_**.**_

Brody Weston regardait la jeune femme assise à ses côtés dans le train. Celle-ci était particulièrement belle, il devait l'admettre. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les blondes. Et depuis que Rachel lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que de amis, il n'avais plus honte de regarder les autres filles.

« Jane Eyre ? Très bon choix », finit-il par dire afin de briser la glace.

« Ce livre est chiant à en crever mais je veux savoir la fin », répondit la blonde en levant les yeux de son bouquin afin de regarder le brun.

Celui-ci tendit sa main la jeune femme.

« Bordy Weston. »

« Quinn Fabray », fit la blonde en serrant sa main. « Enchantée. »

« De même. Tu va a New York ? »

« Oui. Je dois voir une amie. »

« C'est marrant, moi aussi. »

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à cette histoire.

« Bientôt, tu va me dire que votre ami est brune, assez petite et qu'elle parle tout le temps ... », reprit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

«Tu connait Rachel Berry ? », fit le brun, stupéfait.

La blonde se rendit aussitôt compte de son gaffe, ce qui la fit rire une nouvelle fois.

« Désolée », dit-elle. « Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu disait ça juste pour me draguer. »

« Pour être honnête, c'est un peu le cas, mais je ne t'ai pas mentit à propos de Rachel. Je suis aussi étudiant à la NYADA. On s'est rencontrés dans les douches. »

« Alors c'est toi le mec super hot dont elle m'a parlée au téléphone ? »

Ce fut cette fois ci au tour de Brody de rire.

« Elle à dit ça, sérieux ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je te jure que oui ! Je pensais même que vous sortiez déjà ensemble ! », répondit la blonde.

« Ben non … son ex ... »

« Laisse moi deviner. Un grand abruti répondant au doux nom de Finn Hudson à refait surface d'un coup, et elle à décidée de ne rien tenter avec toi à cause de lui ? »

« Wahou … t'est perspicace toi ... »

« ça m'étonne même pas de sa part … il gâche toujours tout. Dire que c'est aussi mon ex … »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui ... »

« Ma pauvre ... »

Les deux partirent dans un four rires complices, puis continuèrent à discuter ensembles jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

* * *

« T'a déjà fait ça avec une fille avant ? »

« Non, jamais ... »

« Alors c'est un honneur d'être la première. »

Marley poussa un petit gémissement tandis que Kitty l'embrassait doucement dans le coup. Les deux jeunes filles avaient fait la paix depuis quelques temps, et la blonde avait fini par faire des avances à la brune, que celle-ci avait finalement acceptée.

« Ta peau est douce », murmura la blonde. « J'adore ça. »

« Tes lèvres son douces aussi ... », dit à son tour Marley. « Bien plus douces que celle des garçons. »

« Les mecs sont des brutes. Ils servent à rien choupette. Sauf à faire des bébés. »

« T'es vraiment folle, tu le sait ça ? »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu me kiffe. »

La blonde continua ses caresses, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort sa partenaire.

« Kitty … plus .. »

Celle-ci blonde ne se fit pas prier et glissa sa main droite sous la culotte de Marley.

« T'es vachement humide ma choupette ... »

« C'est pour ça que tu me kiffe », répliqua la brune, répétant les paroles de sa partenaire.

* * *

Kurt écouté attentivement le cours de David Martinez. Depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci, l'espagnol était devenu la manière préférée de Kurt. Bien sûr, ce dernier aimait Blaine plus que tout. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer le physique plus que parfait de son professeur. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, tant que cela restait un fantasme.

Cependant, à la fin du cours, Marniez l'interpella. Une fois que les deux furent les seuls présence restante dans la salle, le professeur se décida à dire :

« Tu sait que je suis hétéro, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit timidement Kurt, gêné de voir qu'il n'était pas discret.

« Écoute, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu ne doit pas fantasmer sur moi, Kurt. Pas que cela me dérange, même si je suis hétéro. Mais pense un peu à ton copain. »

Kurt hocha timidement la tête, avant de marmonner un « D'accord » presque inaudible, tant il avait honte.

« Passe une bonne journée Kurt », dit finalement le professeur en lui souriant. « Passe mon bonjour à William quand tu le verra au Glee Club. Je n'aurai surement pas l'occasion de le faire moi-même aujourd'hui. »

Kurt acquiesça avant de sortir de la salle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Le dernier ''couple '' n'est pas exactement comme les précédant. Il s'agit encore une fois d'un truc entre mec, mais un peu particulier. J'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration (et surtout beaucoup moins de plaisir …) à écrire les trucs entre mec. Mais bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira quand même. ^^_

_**.**_

Jeff venait de pousser la porte de son endroit préféré, à savoir le Lima Bean. Il devait y retrouver Nick, mais il était, comme à son habitude, très à l'avance sur l'heure. Il décida donc de commander quelque chose, histoire de ne pas rester à attendre comme un idiot, ce qu'il faisait en général.

Seulement, il avait à peine fait un pas devant lui qu'une tornade rousse se jeta devant lui.

« C'est MA place ! »

Jeff examina plus attentivement la ''tornade'' en question. Rousse, assez petite, et assez mignonne, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il avait déjà vue cette fille quelque part, il en était sûr et certain.

« On se connaît ? », tenta-t-il.

La rousse le dévisagea quelque secondes, avant de lui répondre :

« Huuuum ? Oui, t'es assez mignon, donc je me souviens de toi. Tu fait partie de cette école … tu sait, celle où tout les mecs portent des uniformes ... »

« La Dalton Academy. Ça y est, je te reconnaît, tu fait partie des New Directions, non ? »

la rousse acquiesça, pleine de fierté.

« Sugar », dit-elle en serrant la main du blond. « Tu devra faire beaucoup plus que ça si espère coucher avec moi. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention ... », répondit le blond avec un petit sourire. « Et je m'appelle Jeff. »

« Tu est gay ? »

« Non ! »

« Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

« Mais … non ! »

s'en suivit une bataille verbale d'environ 5 minutes qui finit lorsque Sugar se décida à battre en retraite, reconnaissant enfin l'hétérosexualité de Jeff.

« Désolée, mais un lycée uniquement constitué de garçons, je trouve ça louche moi ... », précisa-t-elle.

Le blond soupira longuement, avant de dire :

« Je peut te l'offrir maintenant, ce café ? »

« Ah bah tu te décide enfin ! », s'exclama la rousse. « Il fallait proposer tout de suite voyons ! Idiot. »

Jeff la dévisagea avec de grand yeux ronds. Décidément, il venait de faire la rencontre d'une fille assez … spéciale. Et franchement, cela lui plaisait.

* * *

Rachel ne comprenait pas pourquoi les lèvres de Brittany étaient actuellement posées sur les siennes. Pourtant, elle venait à peine de lui dire bonjour. Et surtout, Brittany avait une copine. Alors pourquoi était-elle entrain de l'embrasser.

Dans un élan de lucidité, Rachel repoussa la blonde, avant de lui demander :

« Brittany ? Pourquoi tu m'a embrasser ? »

« C'est comme ça que les français font », répondit la blonde avec un énorme sourire. « C'est Kurt qui me l'a dit. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Rachel réfléchit quelques instant, afin de trouver une réponse qui ne vexerait pas la blonde et surtout, qui ne lui attirerait pas des ennuies avec Santana.

« Brittany. Les français ne s'embrassent pas sur le bouche, mais sur les joues », finit par dire la petite brune. « Sauf quand ils sont amoureux. Tu ne n'est pas amoureuse de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, non ... », répondit la blonde précipitamment. « Enfin, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je suis amoureuse de Sanny ... »

« Alors n'embrasse personne d'autre que Santana sur la bouche, d'accord ? », reprit Rachel. « Contente toi de dire Bonjour, c'est beaucoup plus simple ... »

''_Et beaucoup moins dangereux_'', ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

« d'accord ! », fit la blonde en sautillant joyeusement. « Bonne journée Rachel ! »

Brittany s'éloigna donc rejoindre sa copine, laissant Rachel seul. Celle-ci nota mentalement d'éviter tout contact visuel et de garder une distance respectable avec Santana si elle voulait rester en vie et faire carrière à Broadway.

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Joe venait d'assister au plus horrible des spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Finn et Puck faisant des choses que JAMAIS sa foi ne lui permettrait de faire dans la chambre de Tina.

« Seigneur, qu'on m'arrache les yeux, par pitié ! », cria-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Relax mec ... »,railla Puck, le pantalon toujours baissé jusqu'au cheville. « Tu veux te joindre à nous, peut-être ? Après tout, faut bien s'éclater un peu dans la vie ... »

« Jamais ! », reprit le Teen Jesus. « Arrière bande de malades obsédés par le pêché de la chair ! »

Après cette réplique pour le moins théâtrale, Joe s'enfuit à toute jambes, se maudissant d'avoir accepter de venir à cette fichue soirée. Il finit par se poser dans la cuisine, et commença se cogner vivement la tête contre les murs, jusqu'à ce que Quinn vienne lui demander :

« Tu fout quoi là ? »

« Puck et Finn couchent ensembles », répondit le brun. « J'ai tout vu, et maintenant, j'essaye de me causer une hémorragie cérébrale pour oublier cette horreur. »

La blonde resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

« Fait moi de la place. J'ai l'image en tête, et faut absolument qu'elle dégage ... »

Joe se décala un peu, afin que son amie puisse l'imiter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publier sur ce compte, mais j'avais envie de reprendre un peu cette fiction. Je dois être un peu rouillé, vu que que c'est très court. Il y a du lemon, et je précise d'ailleurs que c'est surement un des plus hard que j'ai pu écrire. Voilà !_

**_._**

Sam plongea son regard dans celui de son amante. Sugar Motta lui apparaissait désormais comme la vision la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, n'étant pas proche de la jeune fille, mais il savait en revanche qu'il irait jusqu'au bout.

Le souffle court, il pénétra lentement en elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Ses mouvements furent d'abord lents, puis peu à peu, il accéléra le rythme tout en agrippant les hanches de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci criait son plaisir, se faisant littéralement défoncer par son partenaire. Celui-ci cessa brusquement ses mouvements et se retira. La rousse se redressa et saisit à pleines mains la virilité du sportif. Elle poussa sa langue le long du membre bien tendu de Sam, qui fermait les yeux, tentant vainement se de retenir d'éjaculer. La jeune femme porta ensuite le sexe du blond à ses lèvres et commença de rapides va-et viens.

Sentant qu'il allait venir, le blond agrippa les cheveux se sa partenaire de sa main droite, et déchargea. Sugar avala, curieuse jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Emma Pillsbury rengeait ses brochures lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Holly ? » S'exclama la rousse en apercevant la blonde.

« Salut ma belle. »

Les deux se firent une brève accolade.

- Will est dans le coin ? Murmura Holly.

- Non, répondit Emma en refermant la porte de son bureau.

Satisfaite, Holly s'empara les lèvres de la rousse, qui venait de perdre tout à coup son innocence. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, les deux entreraient une relation secrète au yeux de tous. Toutefois, la rousse dû mettre fin à ce baiser, au risque de faire surprendre.

- »Retrouve moi ce soir », dit-elle. Will ne sera pas là.

« Avec plaisir ma belle. »

Holly quitta alors le bureau après avoir une nouvelle fois embrassé rapidement la rousse.

* * *

Rory Flanagan n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Ayant honte de ce « petit secret » pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que Joe était dans le même cas que lui.

« Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ? », proposa un soir l'irlandais. « Comme ça, on sera débarrassés. »

Joe hésita tout d'abord, mais finit par accepter. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de l'irlandais. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser, d'abord timidement, puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

« C'est pas pal », avoua-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

Joe ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait trouvé les lèvres de son ami délicieuse.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey !_

_Nouveau chapitre ! Tirage au sort plutôt chanceux, je trouve. Mais c'est à vous de voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_._

Rachel contemplait avec amour sa petite fille, qu'elle venait de mettre au lit. Emma était presque sa réplique exacte : les même cheveux bruns, le même nez, la même bouche … seuls ses yeux étaient différents.

- Maman ? Fit timidement la petite fille.

- Oui ma chérie ?

Emma semblait gênée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rachel pour comprendre qu'elle avait ce qu'elle appelait une « question pas discrète », à lui poser.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui viens me border, et jamais papa ?

Le sourire de Rachel s'effaça aussitôt. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer à une petite fille de quatre ans que le handicap de son père ne lui permettait pas de partager ce genre de moment avec sa fille ? Rachel n'était pas sûre que sa fille comprendrait, même si elle tentait de lui expliquer.

- Un jour, tu comprendras, dit-elle finalement en l'embrassant sur le front. Maintenant, dors.

Emma obéit docilement, et ferma doucement les yeux, prête à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques secondes plus trad, Rachel sortit de la chambre de la petite fille en silence et se dirigea vers le salon pour retrouver son mari.

Son mari. Si on avait dit à Rachel Berry qu'elle épouserait un jour Artie Abams, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Artie avait également emménager New York après le lycée pour réaliser son rêve : devenir réalisateur. Le hasard faisant bien les chose, Rachel et lui s'étaient rapprochés. La brune suivait ses cours à la NYADA, et avait du mal à oublier Finn. Cette amitié s'était naturellement transformé en amour. Six ans plus tard, ils se disaient « oui ». Et encore deux ans plus tard, Emma venait au monde.

Et Rachel était heureuse. Son rêve de devenir une étoile devenait peu à peu une réalité, et aimait son mari de toute ses forces.

- Est-ce que sa va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui tournait le dos, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

- Je dois vraiment être un père minable, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- tu dis des bêtises, répliqua aussitôt Rachel. Emma t'adore, et tu le sais très bien.

Mais il en fallait plus que a pour convaincre Artie.

- Je suis même pas capable de prendre ma fille dans mes bras, Rachel. T'imagines pas comme c'est dur.

- Oh que si. C'est aussi ma fille. Ne l'oublie pas.

Artie soupira.

- Laisse tomber, dit-il. Allons plutôt nous coucher.

Rachel acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

Demain serait sans doute un jour meilleur.

* * *

Terri observait Emma, qui dormait paisiblement.

L'ancienne épouse de William Schuster ne se refusait rien depuis son divorce. Ainsi, elle avait découvert, comme elle disait elle même, le « pouvoir de la chatte ». Comprendre par là qu'elle avait changée de bord. Et sa dernière proie était la jolie rouquine qui lui avait piqué son mari.

Cette relation lui plaisait. 3 fois par mois, elle faisait le voyage depuis Miami pour passer une soirée avec la conseillère d'orientation. Pas d'engagement, pas de problèmes.

Et tant pis pour William.

Emma bougea dans son sommeil, arrachant un petit rire à Terri.

« Même quand elle dort, elle est adorable », pensa-t-elle.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur une photo de la rousse et William. Étant dans l'appartement de la rousse, cela n'avait rien de très étonnant. Même si Emma n'était plus en couple avec Will depuis quelque mois, elle ne jetait pas les photos. Mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Terri …

- T'as vu ça Will ? Murmura la blonde. Moi, j'arrive à lui faire plaisir rien qu'avec mes doigts …

Quelle douce (et très excitante) vengeance.

* * *

- Donc … tu portes toujours des pulls à rayure ?

Hunter leva les yeux du bouquin qu'il lisait et jeta un regard méprisant à Sebastian.

- Ouais. Et alors ? Un problème, Smythe ?

- Aucun, assura Sebastian. C'est super sexy … beaucoup plus que cet horrible uniforme.

Hunter poussa un long soupir. Depuis son arrivée à la Dalton, Sebastian ne cessait de lui faire des avances, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Tu comprends pas le sens du mot « hétéro », hein ?

- Huum ? Hétéquoi ? Désolé, j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce mot là, répliqua Sebastian d'un ton faussement innocent.

Hunter soupira une nouvelle fois, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas se lever et coller une bonne droite à cet obsédé qui tournait autour de lui depuis déjà trop longtemps.

- Je veux pas t'épouser tu sais ? Juste tirer mon coup.

- Alors fais-toi pousser un putain de vagin.

Sebastian grimaça à l'entente du mot « vagin », mais n'ajouta rien.

Tant pis. Hunter finirait bien par céder.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tirage au sort chanceux ? Huum, oui, on va dire ça comme ça._

_Une bonne surprise pour le premier coupe en tout cas, mais j'ai adorer écrire sur ce pairing ! Étonnant quand on connait l'amour que je porte à ces deux personnages (et à un en particulier), mais en tout cas, j'ai vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqués, je suis le premier surpris voyez-vous …_

_Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_._

Mercedes chanta la dernière note de _« I Was Here »_ de Beyoncé, et les New Directions applaudirent à tout rompre.

Tous sauf Finn.

Le quater back était incapable de dire le moindre mot, ni de faire le moindre geste. Il se contentait de fixer Mercedes avec de grand yeux rond.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Pourquoi est-ce que son ventre se tordait douloureusement ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait adoré la chanson de Mercedes ?

Et en parlant de Mercedes … depuis quand était-elle si … belle ? Ce détail n'avait jamais sauté au yeux de Finn. En réalité, il n'accordait d'habitude que très peu d'importance à la diva black. Et il venait seulement de réaliser que c'était une erreur.

- C'était magnifique Mercedes ! S'exclama Schuester.

Rachel leva aussitôt la main et insista lourdement pour chanter à son tour. William poussa un long soupir, mais accepta. Il ne pouvait (presque) rien refuser à Rachel, ce n'était pas un secret. Rachel chanta donc « _My Heart Will Go On_ », le grand classique de Céline Dion. Kurt, très ému, applaudi de toutes ses forces, et Finn était quasi-certain d'avoir vu Puck s'essuyer discrètement les yeux à la fin de la chanson.

S'il devait être entièrement honnête avec lui-même, Finn n'avait pas apprécié la chanson de Rachel. L'interprétation était brillante, pas de reproche à faire à ce niveau-là. Mais il n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'il ressentait d'habitude lorsque Rachel chantait.

Elle l'avait laissé de marbre.

Il aurait dû se douter que depuis leur récente rupture, rien ne serrait comme avant. Mais tout de même …

Cette fois-ci, c'était une autre personne qui l'avait transporté au paradis grâce à sa voix. Et cette personne s'appelait Mercedes Jones.

- Ça va pas vieux ? Lui demanda Puck. T'as l'air bizarre.

Finn hésita quelque secondes, avant de répondre :

- Je crois que je suis amoureux, vieux …

* * *

Tina se demandait comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Sugar était à califourchon sur elle, en sous-vêtements, et l'embrassait dans le coup.

L'asiatique ne savait pas ce qui était la pire : le fait que Sgar sur sur le point de lui faire sauvagement l'amour, où le fait que cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas alors qu'elle se savait parfaitement hétéro.

- J'adore ton parfum, murmura la rousse.

Tina sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Les mains de Sugar descendaient lentement vers son pantalon. Celui-ci ne fit pas obstacle longtemps. Tout comme le reste de ses vêtements.

Bientôt, Tina se retrouva aussi nue que son amante.

- _Crois moi, après ça, tu voudras plus jamais entendre parler du mot « pénis »._

C'est à ce moment là que Tina s'éveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur.

Un simple rêve. Un rêve un peu … particulier, mais tout de même un rêve.

Tina était soulagée. Elle se nota mentalement d'éviter Sugar pendant un bon moment, au risque de refaire un rêve du genre.

Bien que cela ne lui déplairait peut-être pas …

* * *

Une fois encore, Ryder et Jake se battaient. La paix qui s'étaient installée entre eux semblait avoir fondue comme neige au soleil.

La raison de leur dispute ?

Non. Il ne s'agissait pas de Marley.

Cette fois-ci, la raison de leur dispute était la lâcheté de Jake.

- Alors je suis que ça pour toi ?! Hurla Ryder en frappant le jeune Puckerman. Un simple plan cul ? Une simple aventure ?!

Jake encaissait les coups sans broncher. Après tout, il les méritait; et il le savait. Il aimait Ryder. Mais il n'avait pas assez de courage pour oser le dire ouvertement. Jake savait qu'il n'était pas apprécié au sein de McKinley, et il subissait régulièrement les moqueries des footballeur. Il ne voulait donc pas empirer les choses.

Et ça, Ryder ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

- Quand toi et moi on a couchés ensemble, je croyais que tu savais ce que ça signifiait pour moi ! S'époumona le footballeur. Je croyais que tu avais un minimum de respect pour moi ! Je t'aime, bordel ! Tu comprends ça ?!

- Je t'aime aussi … mais je ne peux pas être avec toi, mec.

Ryder resta quelque instants le bras tendu, avant de finalement lâcher Jake et de se relever.

- Laisse tomber. J'ai eu tord de me faire des illusions. L'idiot, c'est moi.

Sur ces mots, Ryder tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant Jake avec quelques bleus, et une cuisante douleur au cœur.

Il venait de perdre la seule personne sur terre qu'il aimait vraiment. Mais il était bien incapable de courir après le footballeur.


End file.
